SEEDs of Rebellion
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: During a Routine patrol Yzack Joule's squadron witnesses something shocking, the arrival of ships not from their galaxy. Fem-Kira, PtR Background, rating is subject to change


Disclaimer: Neither Gundam SEED or Star Wars is mine

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks_

Chapter One: First Contact

_**Sol Galaxy, Earth, Lagrange Three**_

_ZAFT Nazca-class Voltaire_

"Target spotted!" One of the sensor officers shouted to as his hands flew across the screen "Location: Charlie Indigo 3."

"Understood," said a silver haired white uniformed Commander "Have my team prep for launch. "

"Yessir." The officer confirmed as the commander strode out of the room.

Yzack Joule sighed as he made his way to the Hanger, it had been only six months since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War and they were still busy rooting out pockets of both LOGOS/Blue Cosmos and Zala/Durandal loyalists, they were also still occupied with rebuilding after the war, places like ORB that were hit hard while not showing the signs certainly still felt the effects of the battle, entering the hanger he greeted his team with a grin. His team consisted of the most surviving red coats involved with the theft of the original G-weapons, or Gundams as they are more commonly referred to now, Dearka Elsman, a heavily tanned blond with light purplish eyes that had a cool and calm demeanor, especially when compared to Yzack's hot headed and bullheaded attitude, while he piloted the Buster and the Buster Destroyer in the first and second war respectively, although the Buster Destroyer was only for a couple of engagements, he currently was piloting a Gunner Zaku Phantom keeping steady with his role of long range artillery.

The next member of the squad was a giant of a man who stood at 6'12" with a heavily muscled frame with coarse brown hair and light brown eyes, this was Lev Mikhail, former Pilot of the Grizzly and its temporary successor the Great Grizzly, right now he piloted a customized GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type that had removed the Phase-Shift Armor and replaced it with the Reinforced Titanium that was used on the Grizzly unit, he had also replaced the beam rifle with a M1500 "Orthros" high-energy long-range beam cannon used by the gunner Zaku series.

The next member and one of two female of the squad was Yuuka Mizuki, a slender girl with long red hair and sky blue eyes, she was the pilot of the Lightning and the Burst Lightning in the wars, although she, unlike the others, had changed over to the Archangel alongside of Dearka, but remained with it even after the end of the first war, she was currently serving on the _Voltaire_ as a representative of ORB during the joint cleanup operations between the three nations, right now however she was piloting a heavily customized MBF-M1A M1A Astray that has an experimental Pulse Voltaire Flight pack that massively increases her suits speeds, although it does come at the cost of a high energy drain forcing her to resort to her beam rifle and saber for the most part.

The next member was a walking contradiction to his moniker of 'Grim Reaper', Nicol Amalfi was a small teen with neon green hair and kind brown eyes, he had received the moniker due to his mobile suits Blitz and Blitz Reaper's stealth capabilities, the original Blitz had been destroyed resulting in Nicol's capture, but had been rebuilt looking like it had come back from the dead, forever earning him the name Grim Reaper, he now piloted a black GOUF Ignited with Mirage Colloid capabilities, the suit itself _looked_ like it had been through the wringer with bits and pieces of the frame missing with the wiring showing, this was by the producers choice to capitalize on his moniker.

The last member was the only person who wasn't a part of the Le Crueset team but had served under Yzack in a later part of the first war and throughout the second, Shiho Hahnenfuss, an attractive looking brunette with long hair and brown eyes, she was made famous through the CGUE DEEP arms in the first war and later in the second piloted a Blaze Zaku Warrior that she still piloted today.

Yzack himself had Piloted the Duel during the first war, during the second war he mostly piloted a Slash Zaku Phantom but switched over to the Force Duel towards the end, right now he piloted a GOUF Ignited himself that was colored white. "Right so we have located the target and are now moving to intercept them," he explained as he got changed into his pilot suit "Remember they aren't _confirmed_ Loyalist or LOGOS members so do not fire unless fired upon, understood?"

"We get it Yzack," Dearka soothed "How many times have we done this before? We know the routine."

"Fine fine," Yzack relented "But if you screw this up so help me god I will shoot you."

The pilots shared a laugh before moving into the hanger itself and prepped for launch.

The Pilots launched from the _Voltaire_ as they approached the 'supposed' civilian freighter _Blue Lagoon_. Over an open channel Yzack issued a warning to the crew of the _Blue Lagoon_, stating that they were in a restricted area, that they were to cease all propulsion, and to be prepared to be boarded and all crew and cargo inspected. _Blue Lagoon's_ response was to blow its hangers from which 10 Strike Dagger mobile suits flew from.

While surprising this action was not entirely unexpected. ZAFT intelligence had warned the crew of the _Voltaire_ that the freighter was a carrier ship for one of the numerous terrorist groups formed after the death of Djibril and Earth's and the PLANTs' efforts to eradicate Logos.

The first of the ZAFT mobile suits to attack was Lev's Gunner ZAKU Warrior, its powerful Orthros cannon having the greatest range of the present mobile suits, scattering the Strike Daggers into three smaller groups with a single of blast.

Yzack boosted his GOUF forward towards a group of 3 Strike Daggers, unleashing a torrent of energy beams from his Draupnir upon the mobile suits, destroying one as the other two scattered. Targeting the mobile suit on the right Yzack drew his Tempest beam sword. The Strike Dagger blocked the first strike with its own beam saber, only to be kicked away and perforated with beam shots.

The pilot of the third Strike Dagger tried to shoot Yzack's GOUF in the back. Yzack dodged and flew at the mobile suit, lashing out with his Slayer Whip heat rod, wrapping it around the beam rifle. Yzack sent an electrical shock through the whip, destroying the rifle and stabbed the Strike Dagger's head with his beam sword. A few more well placed cuts and the mobile suit was out of commission without killing the pilot. It would be good to have at least one terrorist to interrogate.

A quick check of his sensors told Yzack that the rest of the team had finished with their opponents. "Damage report people. Dearka?"

"_Simple resupply for missiles._" Dearka responded calmly as he continued to scan for enemies.

"Shiho?"

"_In the green._"

"Lev?"

"_just a scratch._"

"Yuuka?"

"_I'm fine._"

"Nicol?"

"_No Damage._"

"All right, I want everyone to return to the ship and get resupplied then." Yzack ordered "We'll collect the prisoners and take them back to the task force."

OoOoOoO

**Planet: Ord Mantell, System: Bright Jewel system, Sector: Bright Jewel Cluster, Region: Mid Rim Territories bordering Wild Space**

The ship jolted as a turbo laser shot struck against the shields. The _Tantive IV_ was not a war vessel, nor was it even designed to do any real fighting, and wouldn't be able to take much more of the abuse.

"We need to get out of here!" Shouted the resident VIP Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, currently the youngest member of the imperial senate and high ranking official in the Alliance to restore the Republic, or as it's more commonly known the Rebel Alliance. Both of which are positions she had only recently obtained.

"The hyperdrive coordinates haven't been calculated yet. We need a bit more time." Responded Captain Antilles as he checked on the bridge crew's progress.

"Captain, there is undisputable evidence to our connection to the Alliance aboard this ship! We can't allow it or a single member of the crew to fall into the hands of the Empire! Just make a blind jump!" Ordered the princess.

"Princess! Are you insane!" Shouted the metallic and artificial voice of Antilles golden droid C-3PO. "We're on the edge of Wild Space and our current course has us heading deeper into it, straight towards the Unknown Region! Do you know the odds of surviving such a blind jump!"

"Better then the odds of surviving when those Imperials on our tail catch us!"

Antilles grumbled as he weighed his options. It was supposed to be a very simple mission. Using her position in the senate as a cover the princess was to go to the world of Ord Mantell on the edge of the Empire. Despite it technically being labeled as a part of the Mid Rim Ord Mantell might as well have been in the Outer Rim. The planet itself had little in the way of valuable resources, and wasn't near a major hyperspace lane, but it was home to numerous species of sentient beings who had formed several factions that were known to be having difficulties with the current galactic government. That and it has a significant connection to the galactic underworld. Once on the planet Princess Leia would begin secret negotiations with each faction in an attempt to get them to aid the Alliance. Aid that they sorely needed.

However it seems that someone on Ord Mantell had less trouble with the Empire then they believed. As their ship was heading out into space to go back home, an Imperial patrol cruiser appeared. But not just any run-of-the-mill cruiser, no it was a _Victory_-class Star Destroyer. Sure a _Victory_ isn't as big or dangerous as an _Imperial_-class but it was still more than enough to rip a Corellian Corvette like the _Tantive IV_ apart in minutes.

And to make matters worse the ship appeared right in the path of their previous exit route back to the Core. With the Star Destroyer ahead and the planet behind, their only option was to take a new course that pointed them towards Wild Space with the Unknown Regions just beyond.

They didn't have enough time to calculate a new jump before the Star Destroyer would be able to snag them with its tractor beams, but to fly blind in such an unexplored area of the galaxy had an incredibly high risk of running into unexpected gravity shadows which more often than not led to the damaging if not destruction of a space craft. Antilles was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

His internal debate was cut short by several beeps and whistles by his small blue and white astromech R2-D2.

"Sir, Artoo states that he has already calculated an emergency escape route. He only needs to upload it into the nav-computer." Translated the golden Threepio.

The old captain couldn't quiet hold back a small smile for the reliable little droid. Despite being only a simple astromech, in the 19 years he had owned the droid Antilles had come to notice that Artoo seemed to have an almost supernatural ability for having just the thing needed to get out of such an impossible situation. But then again given the droid's past and its former owner you really couldn't expect anything less from it.

"Do it." He ordered, the astromech rolling up to a console and jacking into the system. "Helm on my mark, jump to hyperspace." He waited until Artoo beeped in confirmation, "Mark!"

The stars elongated before coalescing into a wall of white. Antilles sighed as relief from the safety of hyperspace washed over him.

"Well your highness, it looks like we got away."

"Yes, but depending on who sold us out to the Empire, then we may have merely delayed the hunt. Where exactly are we going anyway?"

Antilles differed to his astromech who responded with the beeps and whistles of the droid language, a language no one on the ship could understand except for the one other droid. And that droid seemed to be in a very unbelieving mood towards his counterpart.

"Your coordinates are taking us where? Artoo you must be malfunctioning. I am programmed with the customs of 6 million species of as many cultures, have downloaded the names of every planet and system in the ship's databanks, and I have never heard of such a place." The response was a series of rather angry beeps and whistles. "Alright I'll tell them, but don't blame me if they decide to replace you." The protocol droid replied indignantly. "It seems that my counterpart has programmed a course for the planet Ilum in a system of the same name."

Captain Antilles frowned at the unknown name. "If Ilum isn't in the _Tantive's_ computers than how does Artoo know of it?"

Artoo's translated answer was, "Apparently one of Artoo's non-factory standard upgrades is a memory modification that permanently records the name and location of any planet he has ever plotted a course to onto his long-term memory banks. I assume that since my counterpart has never has such an upgrade or plotted a course to Ilum while in your service Master Antilles that it was done while Artoo was in the service of a previous master."

Due to the need to keep aspects of Artoo's and Threepio's past a secret Antilles didn't voice that he knew probably which master had the modification done and why. Instead he simply said, "Well let's just hope there aren't any nasty surprises waiting for us when we get there."

The hyperdrive trip was a rather long and uneventful one. Artoo had somehow managed to plot a direct course to Ilum with no need to stop in another system. Although considering that a considerable portion of the trip would be through the uncharted stars of the Unknown Regions most of the crew felt that this was not a good thing.

Currently Antilles was sitting in the captain's chair on the bridge. Ilum was an unknown world to both the crew and himself with only one astromech droid on the entire ship having been there previously and it couldn't remember why. So the captain was taking the opportunity to prepare his crew and his ship, as much as possible in hyperspace, for the upcoming reversion to real space. However that window of opportunity was about to be cut short.

Klaxons wailed in warning as the ship's sensors detected something wrong. Antilles never even got a chance ask what was going on but he had a feeling, and that feeling was proven right only a second after the alarms started the _Tantive IV_ reverted to real space.

The current overall situation was obvious to Antilles, as it would to anyone who had even the slightest understanding of hyperdrive travel. The klaxons had been for a rarely used early warning system that indicated when the ship came across an unexpected gravitational field it is usually and hopefully a rouge planet or one of the Empire's Interdictor Cruisers. However here in the Unknown Regions stars, black holes, and other anomalous gravity wells were added to the list and were considered more likely for a ship to come across, but the fact that the ship was intact scratched that latter options off the list. Now to learn which of the remaining three lead to them to drop out of hyperspace. "Helm, status report."

The helmsman, a tall blue-green skinned Duros, reported that the _Tantive IV_ had been pulled out of hyperspace by the gravitational field of a terrestrial planet orbiting a medium-mass orange yellow star. "Also, according to the sensors the planet is both inhabited and that there is a substantial number of energy patterns in orbit consistent with a starship's thrusters and considerable radio wave communication. Seems we've stumbled upon an unknown space-faring race." A trace of excitement could be detected in his voice indicating the species' trademark love of adventure.

At this time Princess Leia walked onto the bridge, curious about the unexpected stop. "Captain Antilles, is there anything wrong?"

"No Princess, but things seem to have gotten interesting. According to our computers we've just stumbled across a space faring race in an unexplored region of space."

This bit of information captured Leia's interest. This could be the break the Alliance needs. A planet in an unknown location and a technologically advanced people would be a great asset to have in the fight against the Empire. But then, if these people have had no contact with the Empire what reason would they have to ally with an illegal rebel movement that had little to offer unless they succeed in toppling a tyrannical galaxy wide government. Of course there was also the possibility that the Empire was already aware of this planet and in control of it. Keeping such a secret from the Senate was just the sort of thing Palpatine would do. And even if no one in the known galaxy knew about this world, how long would it be before the Empire stumbled upon it in its drive to increase their hold on the Galaxy?

Apparently not long as indicated by the blaring alarms announcing the arrival of the _Victory_ Star Destroyer that had ambushed them at Ord Mantell. Antilles didn't even need to say ask how it had found them so quickly when the communications officer spoke up.

"Sithspit! I can't believe I missed this! Sir, someone planted a virus in the computer. It's in the communication systems. It must have sent a burst transmission in the chaos earlier that gave the Imperials our hyperdrive coordinates and they followed us here. It just sent another one which is the only reason I caught it now."

"Did the virus send messages to any other Imperial ships?"

"Can't tell, the only way we'll know is if more show up."

OoOoOoO

**Star Destroyer **_**Mangle**_

Captain Darkel of the _Mangle_ grinned maliciously as he watched the smaller ship try to flee, one of its duel turbolasers firing upon his own vessel's shields. It was a futile show of resistance from the small minimally armed corvette against the power of his warship. That just made it all the more entertaining. This just brightened his already good mood.

He had been most fortuitous when his communication officer managed to intercept a transmission sent out by an opportunistic bureaucratic aid, claiming that there would be an important diplomatic envoy from the Rebel Alliance on Ord Mantell. After that it was simply a matter of finding the aid, extracting the information, then finding a dockworker who would gladly slip a rather clever virus onto the rebel's ship and the trap would be set, while coincidently 'forgetting' to inform the admiral in charge of the sector about the little operation he had planned.

Everything had worked perfectly, although he had been a bit surprised that the rebels had been brave enough to jump into the Unknown Region he still followed, and because of that choice he now had another jewel to present the Empire.

He could already taste his promotion. Why he might even promoted all the way to admiral and placed in charge of the soon to be newly acquired Imperial territory, maybe even Governor.

"Sir, the rebel vessel has opened fire upon us and is attempting to run." Informed one of the sensor officers.

"Return fire, but aim for their engines and capture them once they are within range of the tractor beams. I want the ship and crew mostly intact when I present them to the Emperor."

"Captain another ship, one I assume is native to the system, is approaching. From the looks of its profile it has numerous weapons emplacements. Computer analysis suggests that it is a warship, either a small frigate or a large gunship."

"It is any threat?"

"Doubtful. Readings indicate no shields and that the _Mangle_ can both outgun and outrun it."

"Ignore it. Focus on the rebel ship, and if the new one interferes eliminate it."

OoOoOoO

_**Nazca**_**-class **_**Voltaire**_**, several minutes earlier.**

Aboard the _Voltaire_ Yzack was going over the current plan with the ship's captain.

"We'll rendezvous with the rest of the task force at these coordinates. After that we head back to headquarters to drop off our prisoners at a holding facility. Then we'll return to our patrol schedule while-"

"Sir! Unknown contact has appeared 1500 to port!" Shouted the crewman on sensor duty to the captain.

"What? But there's nothing out there. What kind of contact is it? Mobile suit or a ship?" Asked the captain.

"Ship sir, but the thermal scanners can't match it to anything in the computers. I got a profile on laser imagining but I don't recognize it nor does it match anything in the computer."

The captain gave Yzack a questioning glance that perfectly conveyed his thoughts. Should we investigate this unknown or continue on to the rendezvous? But before Commander Joule could make his decision the sensor officer spoke up again.

"Another contact has appeared behind the first! And it's huge! Almost as big as the _Gondwana_! And its opened fire on the smaller contact!"

Now Yzack knew what he wanted to do. "Captain, send a transmission out to the other ships of the taskforce and give them new coordinates for our new rendezvous. And get all pilots to their machines; we're going to see what's going on over there." With that he left the bridge for the hanger, leaving the captain to carry out his orders.

OoOoOoO

Things were looking bad for the members of the Rebel Alliance aboard the upgraded CR70. One of their few saving graces was that the Star Destroyer was _Victory I_ model, so it lacked ion cannons, forcing them to use precision turbolasers shots that the rebels did their best to evade, but they couldn't evade them forever and if the captain of the Star destroyer ever decided that he would rather destroy them instead of capturing them then they would be annihilated in a minute. Their other saving grace was the fact that the _Victory I_ model's engines were designed for chasing down ships so its acceleration was slower.

But those advantages were taken away as one lucky shot finally struck home and damaged the _Tantive's_ engine nacelles, its acceleration rate drastically dropping. Then the crew and passengers felt a jerk as the Star Destroyer's tractor beams locked onto them. The _Tantive_ continued to fight but it was futile.

Then suddenly a pair of green energy beam cut a path between the rebel and Imperial ships. There was a lull in the fighting as the blue ship native to the system drew closer. Then a pair of large hanger doors opened and one at a time out shot several, well the only word that they knew that could really describe the machines would be droid. They were large, larger then a starfighter at any rate, and were humanoid in shape, if somewhat round and bulbous and with a single 'eye' in the center of their heads, although one of them had a more human like head with a pair of green 'eyes' and a mask covering where the mouth would be along with a V shaped crest on the forehead.

Four distinct models could be distinguished, but each unit was different in its own way. Then a general transmission was picked up over the radios.

"_This is Commander Yzack Joule of ZAFT. Cease all hostilities, identify yourselves, and prepare to be boarded for inspection. If you do not comply with these orders we will consider you an enemy of ZAFT and act accordingly._"

Aboard the _Mangle_ Captain Darkel stared at the image on the screen, a scowl upon his face. "What impudence. Launch all fighters. I'll let them deal with those insects as we get back to the real prize." The scowl then reversed itself into a smirk. "But first, it would be rude not introduce myself to my future subjects."

OoOoOoO

Yzack waited in the cockpit of his GOUF Ignited for the two ships' response. He didn't have to wait long.

"_ZAFT personal, you are interfering with an Imperial naval operation to capture traitors and dissidents. You __**will**__ disarm and surrender yourself to the Galactic Empire or you __**will**__ be the first people of this planet destroyed for the glory of the Empire._"

'_Galactic Empire? What the heck is he talking about?_' Thought Yzack for a moment but he didn't have time to wonder about it for long. As the speech ended Yzack noted 24 machines drop out of the open ventral hanger of the larger triangular ship.

The machines were very unusual and more than a little awkward looking. The main body was spherical with a circular glass viewport with an octagonal design, giving the impression of an eye staring at you. From the sides sprouted two pylons on which were some type of panel, the purpose of which escaped Yzack. They were small and it didn't look like they had any weapons but they could have some new weapons technology that he had never seen before.

But that only described 18 of the machines. The other six were similar but their design seemed a little more conventional. Their main bodies are comprised of two cylinders with curved side panels.

"Weapons Free enemy mobile armors confirmed!" Yzack shouted over the radio "Lev, Dearka break through the initial screen and go after the big ship, Nicol, Yuuka, Shiho you're with me on dealing with these mobile armors!"

"_Yessir!_" They coursed as they followed his orders.

OoOoOoO

Leia frowned as she watched the two forces collided "Aren't these droids a bit... slow?" The Duros Helmsmen commented.

"If they are going at full speed then they could be easily outstripped by our Y-wings." Antilles agreed bleakly as he saw their hope get shot down, only for his words to get proven wrong when the V crested droid suddenly accelerate to even _faster_ that the Tie Interceptors while another suit did an on the spot one eighty turn while the black painted one actually vanished and the one that had what looked like a winged backpack take several shots without even flinching "My god..." He whispered in awe as he witnessed a one-sided slaughter, when they thought said slaughter would be reversed.

"Those droids are incredible." One of the bridge crew breathed.

"I don't think their droids," another responded "There is a lot of interference but I am detecting life forms in those machines."

"Why is it difficult?" Antilles demanded tearing his eyes away from the amazing spectacle.

"Some kind of interference that started when we entered into the system," The officer responded "I can't get a good reading beyond 1000 meters."

OoOoOoO

After the initial clash both Lev and Dearka managed to break away from the pitched skirmish and approached the large triangular ship several kilometers out the ship opened fire only for the two suits to nimbly dance out of the way, while the rate of fire was impressive it was due to the massive amount of cannons it had along the hull of the ship. Taking out their Orthros cannons the pair opened fire at two different parts of the ship only for them to impact some kind of energy shield and fizzle out "Yzack, the ship has some kind of energy shielding around it," Dearka reported "Our Orthros cannons won't break through."

"_Alright, then come and help us take out these mobile armors,_" Yzack ordered "_They're a lot more dangerous the those old Moebius._"

"Look at that, their coming to us." Dearka mused sarcastically as he spotted five of them on approach.

Lev only grunted as he opened fire with his Sublifter's machine guns shredding one of the mobile armors apart that was to slow to dodge while Dearka fired a series of missiles at the remaining armors "_Fast little buggers._" Lev commented as he fired with his rail guns only to miss.

A blue streak cut off Dearka's reply as Yuuka came flying in with her beam saber cutting one of the attacking armors in half before evading the others "_Dammit, I can't keep this up!_" She warned the others as she suddenly stopped with a pursuing suit hurdling past her only for it to get shot by a beam to the back.

OoOoOoO

Yzack sighed as he looked around for some more enemies "_Voltaire_, move forward and support Lev and Dearka in their assault on the enemy ship." He ordered as he shot down a missile one of the enemy units fired at them "Yuuka will be needing a recharge soon as well."

"_Understood Commander._" The Captain responded as the _Voltaire_ began moving to the large ship while Yzack cut another armor in half with is Tempest beam sword.

OoOoOoO

**Star Destroyer **_**Mangle**_

Things were not looking for Captain Darkel. What should have been an easy capture of rebel officials had turned into a real mess because of the natives of this system. The TIEs he had sent out expecting them to demolish the unusual machines and destroy their carrier were instead wiped out to ninety percent of their number.

Now the enemy ship was moving to come around to attack the _Mangle's_ engines, a blind spot from the turbolasers and missile launchers. What was worse was those damnable machines were now buzzing around trying to get through the _Mangle's_ shields. Fortunately their weapons weren't strong enough to do anything unless they concentrated their fire, limiting the damage they could do. So if need be Darkel could order a retreat and the _Mangle_ could still make it to hyperspace. He'd only have to suffer the indignity of being the laughing stock of the Imperial Navy. But he wasn't beat yet, he could turn this around.

"_Attention ZAFT forces. The shield generators are the domes atop the command tower. The shields are strongest there but once destroyed the Star Destroyer will be defenseless._"

Darkel's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. "What was that!"

"A message broadcast on all channels originating from the rebel ship."

"Three enemy units are now heading for the shield generators!"

"Turn the ship around! Get us back to Imperial space!"

The bridge trembled from reverberations as the shield generators exploded. The next thing the bridge crew of the _Mangle_ knew was the tremors caused by the explosions that ripped through the ship. Without the shields protecting them from the smaller machines that they couldn't hit, and from the warship attacking their engines in their blind spot. The tremors were so great that Darkel was thrown from his chair.

Climbing back up his face went pale as he looked out the main viewport. Directly outside looking in was one of the enemy machines. Its eye glowed menacingly as it twirled a large axe before plunking the glowing blade through the viewport, destroying the front half of the bridge. It pulled out the weapon and moved away allowing cold vacuum to finish its jobs as all surviving officers were pulled from their stations and blown out into space.

OoOoOoO

_**Tantive IV**_

Princess Leia made her choice to help the locals of the system fight the Imperials. Not that they needed much help, but she wanted to ensure that the Empire never discovered what was out here or about the _Tantive's_ rebel activity. She just hoped that the decision did not get her people killed.

The Star Destroyer had been brutalized. Its shield generator shredded by some type of melee weapons, the engines torn apart by the warship, and just about every turbolaser cannon and missile launcher blown apart.

The outcome was all but inevitable and was dependant on whether the Star Destroyer could run. And if they could do that to a fully operational Star Destroyer the _Tantive IV_ stood no chance of withstanding an assault. And the local's attention would be soon be upon the rebel ship.

As if summoned by her thoughts the white machine that lead the attack flew in front of the _Tantive_, stopping just before the bridge, a sword in its hand, ready to be used if needed.

Then on all channels, "_I thank you for the assistance. Now I'll ask again. Who are you?_"

Leia motioned Antilles to stay quiet as she nodded to the communications officer. "_I am Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. I am a member of the Alliance to Restore the Republic also known as the Rebel Alliance. And I thank you for saving both myself and the people aboard my ship._"

END CHAPTER

Mech Stats

**Model Number:** MBF-M1A M1AYC**  
Code Name:** Astray Yuuka Custom**  
Unit Type:** Mass Produced Space Mobile Suit**  
Operator(s):** ORB, Terminal**  
Powerplant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery**  
Equipment and Design Features:** Sensors, range unknown; Experimental Pulse Voltaire Flight Pack**  
Fixed Armaments:** 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x Type 70 beam saber, mounted behind left shoulder, hand-carried in use**  
Optional Armaments: **Type-71 Beam Rifle**  
Colors:** White with a red trim and black chest

**Model Number:** YFX-600RLC**  
Code Name: **GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type Lev Custom**  
Unit Type:** Experimental Mobile Suit**  
Operator(s):** ZAFT**  
Powerplant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery**  
Equipment and Design Features:** Sensors, range unknown, Reinforced Titanium Armor**  
Fixed Armaments:** x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber, stored in hips, hand-carried in use; 2 x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon, folded underneath hips, spread out in use; backpack/subflight lifter: 2 x beam cannon, mounted over shoulders when fired; 4 x machine gun**  
Optional Armaments: **M1500 "Orthros" high-energy long-range beam cannon, power rating unknown**  
Colors:** Primary Dark Brown with black trim and light brown joints and face

**Model Number:** ZGMF-X2000NC**  
Code Name: **GOUF Ignited Nicol Custom**  
Unit Type:** Stealth Attack Mobile Suit**  
Operator(s):** ZAFT**  
Powerplant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery**  
Equipment and Design Features:** Sensors, Range Unknown; Mirage Colloid**  
Fixed Armaments:** 2 x MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" heat rod, mounted on forearms, produces electrical shock; 2 x M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel beam gun, mounted on forearms; MMI-558 "Tempest" beam sword, stored inside shield, hand-carried in use; shield, mounted on left arm**  
Colors:** Completely Black  
**Appearance: **Looks completely wreaked with pieces of the armor missing with the wiring showing along with the mono-eye being red


End file.
